1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instructional method for playing a keyboard musical instrument and in particular to a simplified method for learning chords based on common basic relative finger positions for three (triads) and four finger chords on the keyboard by learning a small number of basic visual shapes based on linear connections between adjacent fingers on the keyboard including eight basic shapes for the thirty six triads in each octave and sixteen basic shapes for four finger chords covering all possible chords on the keyboard, and chord changes within families of chords by a simple finger change to make a transition from one chord to another changing from one basic shape to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To become a competent musician, it is necessary to learn and remember all musical note relationships and chords, whose interactions together form the rudiments of musical theory. Such note relationships and chords are conventionally taught in an audible manner, with scant visual information to aid understanding. For those students who are naturally musically orientated, such learning may be relatively easy. However, for those students who are not so fortunate, it can prove to be extremely difficult to remember individual note relationships and a large number of chords and understand how they are interconnected. Furthermore, while all the note relationships and chords are being learned, it is necessary to learn how these are applied in the playing of a particular musical instrument.
With prior art systems, if you have to play a chord sequence, such as C, F and G, you learn the fingering for all three chords.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,630, issued Aug. 15, 1967 to Schmoyer, is for a teaching device for a keyboard instrument, which provides visual indication of the appropriate keys to be depressed in playing a chord in response to depression of a clavial key appropriate to the desired chord. Additional indications designate the note in the chord triad by which chord is identified and the particular finger to be used in playing that note.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,828, issued Aug. 16, 1977 to Leonard, indicates a chord fingering coordinator, which is a teaching and practicing aid for music students which graphically displays the relationship of the dominant, tonic, and subdominant scales in a particular key signature and as they relate to the diatonic scale in that key signature. The device structurally comprises a backing sheet that optionally has the scale tones of a diatonic scale named in a row along the bottom, and three preferably reversible panels disposed in staggered horizontal slits cut in the backing sheet. These panels have portions visible above the slit with indicia thereon indicating by fingering number or scale tone name musical notes representing chords or scales. The notes are spaced proportionally to the key spacing of a piano keyboard. There is an optional insert card having two selectively displayable portions, which represent the left and right hand, respectively, with the fingers thereof numbered in accordance with conventional elementary teaching techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,521, issued Nov. 6, 1984 to Schmoyer, claims a system and method for instruction in the operation of a keyboard musical instrument, namely, an organ or piano. The system and method teaches the proper fingering for chord triads in the root, first, and second positions so as to play chord triads in the space of a single octave. The system may be operated manually by the student or, in some embodiments thereof, the system may be operated automatically by means of an external storage media device such as a video disc player.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,071, issued May 16, 1995 to Davies, shows a method of and means for producing musical note relationships providing an array of staggered lines or rows (1) of symbols, in which each symbol represents a musical note. Each line (1) comprises a repeated series of twelve symbols forming a musical series of semitones known as a chromatic scale, and each line is staggered with respect to adjacent lines such that groups of the symbols which represent the same musical note relationship, such as intervals, scales, chords, etc, form the same visual configuration, for example diagonal configurations (6 to 9) or vertical configuration (14 to 19), at respective locations in the array. In one embodiment, a device including means bearing such an array may be used as a learning aid comprising two overlapping members slidably movable relative to each other. Alternatively the contact positions of a keyboard of a keyboard musical instrument or a fingerboard of a stringed musical instrument may be arranged in accordance with the array.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,539, issued Dec. 6, 1994 to Dillard, provides a chord or scale indicating device includes at least one fixed member and at least one movable member. On one of the fixed or movable members a scale is provided of at least one octave including both the white and black notes of the octave. In this octave, the white notes A, G and D, are greater in transverse or radial extent than the white notes E, F, B, and C by a factor of about 1.5. The other of the fixed and movable members includes a series of indicating positions which indicate at least one scale or chord position for a given input key. Relative movement between the fixed and the movable member will enable the scale and or chord positions to be determined for each of the notes in the octave by such relative movement. Some of the embodiments disclosed in the specification are linear where the relative movement between the fixed and the movable member is either lateral or vertical and some of the embodiments disclosed are radial embodiments wherein rotational movement between the fixed and the movable member occurs. The embodiments disclosed include the major scale positions and both minor scale positions. The embodiments further include all of the chords for the given input key and related chords for the input key including the subdominant chord and dominant seventh related chord. For the given input key the major and minor tonic chords, the augmented chords, the sixth chords, the major and minor seventh chords, the diminished chords, the dominant and diminished ninth chords are included. The device is particularly useful in teaching students the relationship of the scales and chords illustrate. In a preferred embodiment the keyboard positions for both the treble clef and bass clef are included for all of the chords of all input keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,724, issued Nov. 11, 1997 to Bubar, provides a method of teaching music and provides the charts to do so. The method includes the steps of teaching the student that “every other finger plays every other key” and showing the student the hand placement on the keyboard that will correspond to a given set of indicia. The method provides a series of charts using indicia that progressively allows the student to play chords with either hand, a melody with the right hand while playing a chord with the left hand, or a multi-key melody with the right hand while playing a chord with the left hand. The method also instructs the student how the sheet music corresponds to the indicia in the charts so that the student can play sheet music.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,345, issued May 20, 1980 to Collin, describes an automatic visual music teaching device for displaying the structure of coded chords. The device comprises a plurality of actuable switches for selecting a desired coded chord. Signals associated with the actuated switches are temporarily stored and are indicative of the desired coded chord to be visually displayed. A further switch is activated to transfer the stored signals indicative of the desired coded chord to a decoding circuit. The decoded circuit feeds a memory system to select in a matrix the composite parts of the desired coded chord in accordance with a coded data signal sent to it by the decoder whereby the composite parts of the desired coded chord are visually indicated on a visual display element. The method of visually teaching the component part structure of musical coded chords comprises simply the step of selecting switches having coded marking thereon representative of musical notes in major and minor tones and corresponding to a desired coded chord for transferring a corresponding signal to a temporary storage circuit. A transfer switch is then depressed to obtain the visual indication of the composite parts of the desired coded chord for learning purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,630, issued Jul. 9, 1974 to Leonard, concerns a music teaching aid based on the hands and scales degrees. The device teaches elementary musical relationships and notation particularly in regard to scale tones and chords uniquely associated with pre-known names and order of the user's fingers on both hands. The same numbering of the fingers, from left to right in each also teaches, by association, the first five degrees by the numerical name. The two hands are on a panel that also supports one of a set of strip inserts carrying, for example, treble and bass clef notation for a particular key signature and the first five, or lower five, notes or tones of that diationic scale. The student will have no difficulty in extrapolating the “mini-scale” of five tones to the full octave and then to octave above or below that are learned by use of the device. For teaching chords a pair of hands are provided with only three fingers on each hand that are denominated as Root, 3rd and 5th degree and also correlated as before with the fingers named in that same order.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,327, issued Sep. 28, 1965 to Allen, illustrates an instant piano picture chord course, which equips the student with chord charts and fingerless gloves, to which lettered tabs may be removably attached. The letters on the tabs correspond to the notes of the various chords on the charts.
What is needed is a simplified method for learning to play various triads and four finger chords on a keyboard and learning to make transitions between chords.